Oh Noes Not Another One
by ZangeTSM
Summary: Naruto was about to be attack but Kakashi saved him and adopted him. Title is from my friend Sarahfu
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever so tell me if you liked it.

Don't Own Naruto!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**_'Kyuubi thinking'_**

So tell me if you like it and stuff i should improve on

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A young boy about the age of 5 was running around the streets. If it a normal child it would seem he was playing. But this boy was no normal child, he was the Kyuubi's Container. He was actually being chase and on his birthday which also happened to be the day the Kyuubi was defeated and the Yondaime Hokage died. The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was running for his life.

Naruto ended up in an allyway and was cornered because the way was blocked by another group of people. He got in the fetal position and started to cry. He waited to be hit but the hitting did not come. All he heard was something that sounded like electricity. He looked up to see a man with silver-gray hair with a mask and his headband over his left eye. Naruto smiled as all the villagers and some ninja left. He was picked up by the silver haired man and brought to the Hokage's office.

Naruto was playing while The Hokage and Kakashi talked. When they were done they walked over to Naruto. The Hokage spoke first. "Naruto did you like what this man did for you?" at that Naruto nodded. "Well how you feel if you got to live with him?" Naruto smiled widely and jumped up. Kakashi laughed a bit. "Well when you're ready we'll go to my house and get you settled in. Naruto smiled and jumped to hugged Kakashi. The Jounin smiled and picked the boy up. He waved to the Hokage and so did Naruto as they left.

When the two got to Kakashi house Naruto ran in as soon as he could. Kakashi smiled and spoke. "Do you want you're own room or too sleep in my room for a couple days while i made your room look even better?" Naruto thought and said. "Your room" and smiled. Kakashi smiled and got Naruto to bed since it was late. He took off his vest and and headband. He got some food since he hadn't eaten and Naruto was fed before they left. After that he went to sleep for the long day tomorrow and the next week.

* * *

I know it's short others will be longer 

Was helped by my friend Kiki who doesn't have an account here


	2. Chapter 2

Did i update fast or what,for a first time write i mean?

Anyway yea don't own it blah blah never will blah blah**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Timeskip: 3 years**

Naruto was running around his house with Kakashi's book in his hands. Kakashi was chasing him but was laughing a bit. Naruto got to his room and locked the door. All Naruto wanted to do was see what it was about. Naruto had grown a bit and was now wearing orange pants and an orange t-shirt. He was also wearing a mask like Kakashi's. Naruto started to read.

About thirty minutes later the boy ran out of his room giving Kakashi the book saying he wanted one. Kakashi looked at him almost shocked because he read and wanted it. Kakashi smiled a bit and nodded. "For your birthday" he said. "But's that's like a long time from now" Naruto whined. Kakashi laughed a bit. "Well then I want to train with you now!" Naruto said loudly. Kakashi laughed a bit more and nodded. "Okay let's go outback"(A/N: tonight we'll forget about it tomorrow, sorry had to do that) Naruto ran upstairs and outback. Kakashi followed him and they started to train.

Kakashi decided for Naruto to learn to control his chakra a bit better. He had Naruto try to climb a tree that was outback. Naruto started and he only got about a fourth way up when Kakashi told him to stop. Kakashi told him to try some water jutsu on a dummy. Naruto tried at first and he didn't succeed. Once he got it he hit Kakashi with it. "Why did you do that?" Kakashi asked. "You told me to try it on a dummy" Naruto said laughing a bit. Kakshi smiled at him and told him to practice some more.

Later that night after the two stopped training Kakashi made them some dinner. It was just some ramen so it was ast and easy to make. Naruto finished his first and then waited for Kakashi to finish. The next day he was going to the academy. Naruto just remembered and ran to bed to get sleep. Kakashi laughed a bit and did some things and went to bed as well.

Naruto woke up late the next morning and walked upstairs to the kitchen. Kakashi smiled and him and started to make ramen. When that was done Naruto ate slowly and so did Kakashi. "Ready to go" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded getting up and heading for the door after getting his sandals on. Kakashi followed as they walked to the academy.

When they got there Iruka was already teaching the class. kakashi knocked on the door saying bye to Naruto. Naruto smiled after Iruka said to enter and looked at him. "hmmm you're late" Iruka said after looking at him. Naruto smiled a bit. "Sorry had to help a kitten out of a tree" he said scratching the back of his head. Iruka looked at him strengely and then told him to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto did and looked around the room. On the other side of Sasuke was a girl with blonde hair. Right behind Sasuke was a girl with pink hair, Sakura, next to her was another girl with blonde hair, Ino, and on the other side was a boy sleeping, shikamaru. Across the row was a boy with sunglasses, Shino, a boy with a dog, Kiba, and a girl with white eyes,Hinata. Naruto kept looking around to see a kid eating chips, Choji that was right behind Shikamaru. Iruka asked the class a question and the girl next to Sasuke rose her hand. "Yes Karin?" Iruka said. Karin gave the exact anser and smiled at Sasuke.

The Day went on and Naruto made friends with lots of people in the class. When Naruto got home he told Kakashi everything about the day and then they ate dinner. Naruto trained a bit and went to bed while kakashi read then slepted. They both knew that the next 4 years were going to be great.

* * *

Name: Karin Raihemto  
Age: 8 in this chapter but 12 for later chapters  
Weight: 78 Height: 5'4  
Appearance: http://i156. Home Village: Leaf Village  
Personality: Sweet, kind, hard working and is shy a bit  
Bio: As a child sweet little Karin was raised up by her mother, since her father left the to train to be the best ninja ever. Karin got admiration for her father so from there on she dedicated her life to the ninja way just like her father.

Review Damnit!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: woot finally an update i know i actually wrote most of the short thing a few months ago and just remembered.

disclaimer:i don't even own a toothbrush what makes you think i own anything here

**Chapter 3**

**Timeskip: 4 years**

Naruto yawned walking to the academy. He had a book in his hands and a mask on his face. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange fox on the back. He also had on baggy orange pants and black ninja sandals. He was told not to be late because of the genin exam. He was sure he would pass even if he was the last one there and last tested.

When he got there he put his book away not wanting to get hurt by Sakura or any other girl for that matter. He took a seat behind Sasuke. Karin was next to Sasuke and when Sakura came in she almost got in a fight with Ino to get in the seat next to Naruto. Sakura sat on one side, Ino on the other. Naruto attempted to sleep. Iruka came in and said the test would start. Sasuke nodded a bit. Naruto snored loudly. When it was Sakura's turn she passed and so did Karin. Sasuke's name was called and he passed easily and was confident he would get rookie of the year.

Naruto's turn came up and Sakura and Ino had to slap him awake. He got up and walked to the exam room. He created about 20 shadow clones on accident and passed. He picked up a black headband and tied it around his neck. He sat down where he was before and poked Sasuke in the back multiple times. Sasuke ended up glaring at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing" Naruto replied. Sasuke just laughed a bit and turned back around. Naruto knew that he would get pissed and then be calm again so he did everything to annoy him.

When Ino went for her test Naruto slid over to where she was and took out his book. He turned away from Sakura so she couldn't see. Naruto read not noticing Ino coming back to her seat. When he did notice Ino already told Sakura and he was basically surrounded. He smiled a bit and put his book away. "uh, spare me?" He asked. The two girls shook their heads. "Great" He mumbled and then got beat to a pulp by to very angry girls. Iruka told everyone to come back tomorrow for their teams.

Naruto immediately went to Ichiruka's**(sp?)** ramen stand. He asked Sasuke if he wanted to come but he said he had better things to do. Sakura and Ino were going to ask to go with him but he declined before they got the chance. It wasn't that he didn't like them it was just that he didn't want to go with them. He would eat to much and they'd end up getting bored. Naruto trained for the rest of the day then slept.


End file.
